


Not Our Fault

by PancakeDomain



Series: Short Voltron fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short, fuck man i hurt deep down so i'll write it out, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeDomain/pseuds/PancakeDomain
Summary: i'm so sorry for this i'm in a terrible mood





	Not Our Fault

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this i'm in a terrible mood

Yelling.

Fighting.

Angry tension.

There they go again.

Keith and Lance kept fighting, making bets, making toxic deals, despite the fact that they do care and love for each other. Fights about how one was acting reckless during a battle, or how careless it was on of one of them to go after a hoard of galra ships by them self. Making bets on who could do this or that better. Making such toxic deals about how if one of them stays away from this, the other will stay safe or at least try to. Manipulative and toxic deals were distancing them in their relationship.

It had started off so well too. They were in love, younger, naive, less knowing of the multiverses and what was beyond them. They thought they knew what love was and how everything could be resolved, but oh boy were they oh so wrong about that. Their argument would become more heated, bets more dangerous, deals more risky and obvious that they wouldn't be kept. It had become toxic to the point of them being so used to it that they didn't notice.

Though, the other paladins were well aware of the screwed relationship. Whenever one of them would go to another complaining angrily or sobbing uncontrollably, they just knew. They knew how toxic it was and didn't know how to stop it. So, they didn't. They tried and tried, but nothing helped make them realize the situation. They all knew it, including Lance and Keith, they just didn't want to own up to it and finally break it off. No, they still cared and loved each other despite how toxic it was.

They didn't want to admit it, in fear or hurt the other, but they had to fess up one day, right? Well, yes. They did. Their relationship had ended on a good note, if anything. Though, that's when things started to go downhill. There were dirty looks thrown at each other, vague but obvious rude comments to the other right in front of their fellow paladins. The tension only grew more and more. It caused and unbearable chill to go down everyone's spin whenever Keith and Lance did anything rude to each other.

They could barely look in each other's eyes without either feeling guilty or bad. It just wouldn't stop. Pidge had convinced Lance to tell Keith that those deals weren't healthy and that he was uncomfortable with them and didn't like them one bit. Pidge also convinced him to tell Keith how he had felt about everything. Lance was nervous, scared, anxious. He didn't want to hurt Keith. He still cared for Keith and didn't want to say the wrong thing to him that might set him off. He finally had the courage to do it, and it didn't end well for either of them.

Keith blamed himself for the fact that Lance felt that way about the situation, and called himself a terrible person. While Lance was trying his best to be calm and not panic and get angry, he tried to put everything as nice as he could, but Keith still felt bad about it all and even told Lance to call him a piece of shit and abandon him already. But Lance would never do that. Everyone knows how much Lance cares about Keith and how hard he kept trying to fix their friendship, but both were being stubborn. Keith way more than Lance, but both none the less. They just needed a break from each other.

While Keith wallowed in self pity, Lance tried his best to figure out a way to tell Keith that they needed to stop talking and interacting with each other for a while. When it came to that time, it was bad like the last time, but lasted a shorter time and less drama. It was quick and straight to the point. Keith wouldn't listen. Lance would try to tell and remind Keith that he did care, but no, he was so convinced Lance hated and didn't care for him.

 

So they stopped talking.

They tried to figure out themselves.

While deep down, they worried and cared for the other who would be sitting right across the room.

They were never able to figure it out, but were finally at peace with each other.

They kept trying to convince themselves that it was not their fault.


End file.
